1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus and method of operating the same, and more particularly, to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus and method of operating the same, which are capable of providing an optimized color flow image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses transmit ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receive echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining at least one image of an internal part of the object (e.g., soft tissues or blood flow). In particular, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of an object, detection of foreign substances, and diagnosis of damage to the object. Such ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses provide high stability, display images in real time, and are safe due to the lack of radioactive exposure, compared to X-ray apparatuses. Therefore, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are widely used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses including a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and the like.
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may operate in a brightness (B) mode, a Doppler mode, an elastic mode, and the like. In the B mode, a reflection coefficient of an ultrasound signal is visualized as a two-dimensional (2D) image. In the Doppler mode, a velocity of a moving object (in particular, blood flow) is shown as an image by using the Doppler effect. In the elastic mode, a difference between responses when compression is or not applied to an object is visualized as an image.